Secrets Of The Future
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: A girl with a surprising gift befriends a new camper. But when an attack on camp reveals her gift, Amber grows fearful. And when the titans plan to capture the gifted girl is put into action, Amber realizes she is pretty much alone. Story dead.
1. Death To Barbie

I didn't want this to happen.

I didn't want to be a half-blood.

By the way, that's half mortal half god.

Immortal Greek gods.

I didn't want this crazy life, or the monsters that went with it.

But there I was, packing my bags. Just 10 minutes ago, I had been attacked by a weird big dog thing, and my best friend, Taylor, had taken off his pants, and shown that he had donkey legs from the waist down. He had yelled at me and told he it was goat legs, but they look more like donkey legs to me. Anyways, after my freak monster attack, he had explained that the gods were real, and her father was an immortal Greek god. I didn't really believe him, but I went along with it and finished packing. I zipped up my bag and slung it over my back. I let my eyes glaze over the room that had been my sanctuary for so long.

The My Little Pony wallpaper was peeling off. I had kept it on because my father bought it for me when I was not yet born. The bed was made messily, and the pillows are hanging over the edge slightly. I noticed a stuffed animal on the bed, and walked over to it. I held the stuffed owl out, and decided to pack it away. When I was fully packed, I walked out my bedroom door with one last gaze at my room.

I grazed my shoulder on my mother as I passed. She grabbed my arm and turned to face me.

"Look, I know this may seem hard for you, but it was for the best."  
"Save it." I said. "I know that he left 'for the best' and whatever. Bye." I scoffed and walked out. I loved my mother, but I was kinda mad at her. Why didn't she tell me sooner? Whatever, I would call her later.

I reached the outside of my apartment building and wasn't surprised to see Taylor with a taxi. He signaled nervously for me to go in. I grunted a hello and hopped in. I crammed in the corner and asked Taylor where we were going. He shut the door and told the driver to drive. He nodded and put it in gas. Taylor shifted in his seat for a few moments, than he answered my question.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He said. I nodded in confusion. We drove for what felt like hours, until we reached the bottom of a Strawberry Hill. I frowned in confusion. I tried to read the sign at the side of a van, but my dyslexia wasn't helping. I zoned out for a few seconds, and was brought back to reality when Taylor called my name at the top of the hill. I shook my head and walked up to him. Zoning out, my ADHD is the cause of that. When I reached the top of the hill, I took in the sights.

The place was huge! There were 12 cabins lining in an arch, there was a forest, and a pavilion for eating, I guess, and there was a big house. Taylor said it was called the Big House. Go figure. I smiled and climbed down the hill. It was even bigger up close. I swung around in a circle to take in the sights when I heard someone talking.

"Who is SHE?" Someone muttered. I didn't turn around, because I still wanted to listen.

"The new chick." Some other girl said. Chick?

"Wonder who her parent is." The other girl said.

"If it's Athena, I'll kill myself." The other one said. I had had enough. I turned around and saw them. One, the taller one, had short, spiky, black hair. She had a T-shirt that said _Death to Taylor Swift and Barbie. _It was an odd slogan. Her pants were ripped everywhere and a red-stained sword hung at her side. Her eyes were electric blue, and was glaring. Her mouth looked like she never smiled, and her face looked murderous. The other, shorter one, had long black hair and her eyes were glaring. Her mouth looked like she always smiled, but she wasn't now. She was wearing a top like her friend, but a hoodie was slung over it. She was wearing jeans too, but they weren't ripped. She was holding a shield at her side, and a sword was hanging by her side. 2 necklaces where around her neck. One had a white chain, with a white thin stone and a green one over it. The other one was a simple black string with a cross at the bottom. She had one foot on her skateboard. I finally caught my breath and said,

"I heard you."  
"Whatever." The taller one said, then talked away. The shorter one watched her walk off, then walked over to me.

"Sorry about that. She's really nice when you get to know her." I nodded solemnly. I found that hard to believe. She continued talking. "I'm Tatiana, but call me Tati, or Minerva after my mother. That was Alexis, but if you want your face staying the way it is, call her Lexa. I'm a daughter of Athena, and she's a daughter of Zeus. Sorry for being rude to you, I thought you were this jerk from school." She rolled her eyes, then smiled. "But I think we can be great friends. Now come on, it's time for dinner." Just as she finished talking, I heard a clopping of a hoof. She smiled and led me down to the pavilion.

He's half horse.

HALF HORSE!

The half-horse half-human hybrid was named Chiron, and he was camp leader. After I got over the shock that he was HALF HORSE, he was really sweet. He forced me to sit with the Hermes cabin, whatever that was, and eat.

After dinner, I was claimed. I won't go into details, it's quite embarrassing, but the story of the bathroom incident spread. I was a daughter of Athena. Tati was very happy when she found out, Lexa looked like she wanted to kill me, but I guessed I had to get used to it.

After I found out, Tati walked me down the beach, chattering. She was really fun when you met her, not at all quiet. She was a chatterbox who wouldn't stop talking. We laughed all night. As the moon rose higher in the sky, we went to our cabin, still laughing.

The next morning, Tati woke me up and dragged me outside.

"You slept in! It's after noon! Go get changed, and then eat something. Meet you back here." She yelled, and pushed me.

After I finished what she said, she led me to a crowd of campers. Chiron was at the front. They fell silent as he clopped his hooves.

"CAMPERS!" He yelled. Everyone looked to him, and Tati dragged he to the front and forced armor on me, while she put hers on. When we finished, Chiron said,

"Welcome to the first Capture the Flag game of the summer!"  
And the crowd burst into cheers.

**Did you like it? Read and review….love, TatianaBieber.**


	2. Seeing The Future

The campers erupted into cheers that almost burst my eardrums. I couldn't tell what campers were from which cabin, but all I knew was that Tati was on my team. We smiled and slipped on our armor and helmets with a blue feathery thing on the head. Tati frowned at her sword. I wanted to ask why, but she yelled for the campers to fall back and hide the flag.

When the flag was hidden, on Zeus's fist, and the campers were in position, me and Tati guarding the flag, the game began. Tati led me over to a bush, and we hid behind it, keeping watch on Zeus's Fist without the enemies seeing us. Sure enough, within minutes, a boy about our age, with brown-golden hair like a skater's, ran through the clearing.

"Justin." Tati hissed with a smirk. She nodded for her to charge, then took off. Justin jumped when she hopped out of the bush. He held his sword in front of him and prepared to attack. Tati laughed, then swung her sword, giving him a good-sized cut on his cheek. He yelped in pain and counter attacked her next blow. She smiled as she disarmed him, then pinned him down to the floor.

"Please get off." He muttered. "My ribs are crushed."  
"Then you should have worn armor, pretty boy." She smirked. Nevertheless, she got off him. He cautiously stood up, and grabbed his sword. I watched his eyes inspect her, then he took off. When he was out of sight, Tati laughed.

We went back behind the bushes and waited. After a few boring minutes, the forest erupted into cheers, and our group ran into the clearing with the other's side's flag.

I sighed in relief and looked at Tati, but she was staring at the distance.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked, but someone else stared at Tati with fear. This had happened before. She looked completely zoned out.

The whole camp was here by now, but they were all silent. Even Chiron looked scared.

Finally, she blinked. Whatever just happened, it could not be good. Everyone was silent, then, finally, she spoke.

"He's coming."

"Wait, who's coming? And what just happened?"  
Tati ignored me and kept on tugging me along. Everyone was stationed for battle in different parts of the woods. Me, Tati, and some guy named Justin were going to guard Zeus' fist. Something was coming, and it didn't sound good.

"Can you see the future?" I asked, pulling on her shirt, forcing her to stop and look at me.

"Only when it's bad, now come on!"  
That didn't exactly make me feel better, but we finally reached Zeus' Fist. Tati cried out, and I noticed the same guy she beat up was waiting for us. So this was Justin. She smirked at him at her hand lingered near the hilt of her blade. She had two daggers and a sword. Not exactly your stereotypical California girl.

Justin winced, but he held his ground. "We're supposed to fight together, not with each other."  
I nodded, but Tati looked the same. "Fine. But watch your back." She warned, and walked towards the main pile of rocks.

"So what did you see coming?" I asked.

She paled a little and shook her head. "Not now. Please. Let's just stand guard."  
I nodded, worried about what she meant. But I didn't have time to think about it, because it was right then that someone screamed.

…**I'm so tired so sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon! Love you all. TatianaBieber out.**


End file.
